Projects
by jessara40k
Summary: When Sephiroth proved unsuitable as a weapon he was turned into a sex slave, passed from one experimental SOLDIER to the next. When Cloud is selected as Dr Hollander's currant project he doesn't quite know what to do with Sephiroth.
1. Chapter 1

Sephiroth knelt, waiting for Zack's replacement to arrive, hoping that his new master would be even half as kind as his last, even though he knew how unlikely that was. But even if he couldn't expect a kind master, he could hope for one, and he could _handle_ it if he ended up belonging to one who wasn't kind, even a cruel master, so long as his new master wasn't an out and out sadist. Before Zack he could have coped, even with a sadist, he'd belonged to one right before he was given to Zack, but not now, not until he'd relearned how to deal with a master who was merely cruel.

"These are your quarters for the duration of your time here, and until Dr. Hollander is satisfied that your new enhancements are stable."

"Ah, right." A high, almost immature voice, but Sephiroth didn't quite dare to lift his eyes from the floor to make an assessment of his appearance, not until his new owner took notice of him. "Who's that? And what's he doing here?"

"He's called Sephiroth, and he belongs to you until Dr. Hollander decides to test out a new set of enhancements on a different SOLDIER candidate." Professor Hojo's resentment was clear in his voice, but Sephiroth was used to it by now, used to the knowledge that it was _his_ failure that had given Dr. Hollander the coveted role as Head of the Science Department, and sentenced the professor to never achieving his ambitions, not when Dr. Hollander's two projects had been so successful.

"I...see. He can show me around my new quarters then, can't he?"

"Yes. He _could_." Professor Hojo's voice would probably sound angry to his new master, but Sephiroth could recognise the hidden pain at the boy's implied dismissal.

"I didn't mean to be rude, it's just I'm sure you've got a lot better things to do than guide me around. And it _has_ to be a waste of your talents, sir."

"Dr. Hollander has made it clear he disagrees with you Strife, but I appreciate the consideration. Sephiroth's strong enough that you're not too likely to hurt him badly by mistake, but healing magic doesn't work too well on him, so keep that in mind."

"Right...I'll do that. Thank you for the warning." Although from the sound of Strife's voice he didn't understand the need for it - that was a _good_ sign wasn't it? Zack had been just as puzzled by Professor Hojo's warning. They both walked towards the door, and Sephiroth could hear Cloud bidding farewell to the professor before closing the door and walking back towards him. He took the risk of looking up just enough to see Cloud's regulation boots as he came to a standstill in front of him - he couldn't glance any higher without moving his head, and he returned his gaze to the floor swiftly.

"Sephiroth? I...you don't have to kneel like that. You can get up now. And...look at me...please?" The hint of something almost like a plea in his new master's voice was disturbing, and Sephiroth pushed it from his mind as he looked up to meet the teen's eyes.

"I was taught not to look my masters in the eye until ordered to." And not to speak without specific permission. "I...how do you wish me to address you?" He half expected Cloud to hit him for his impudence, or for taking so long about obeying his first command, but he slowly rose to his feet, knowing that if Cloud was really angry he'd hit him while Sephiroth was off-balance.

"Just call me Cloud. That's my name."

"Ah...right. If that is your wish Cloud." He couldn't bring himself to keep looking at Cloud's eyes; there was something in them that confused and almost scared him, something similar to what he'd seen in Zack's eyes, only purer somehow. But it didn't matter that he let his gaze fall back to Cloud's chest, because Cloud had taken one glance at his breasts, and maybe lower, at his dick, and then averted his eyes, seeming to look almost anywhere else.

"Yes, yes it is. Why don't you go and put something on before you come back to show me around the apartment." It wasn't a question, not really, but Sephiroth appreciated being permitted to dress, rather than being kept naked the way some of his masters had liked him.

"Thank you Cloud." He left the room at once, not paying that much attention to the bra, pants and robe he pulled on, besides noting that they were all in the same colour, black. Every piece of clothing he 'owned' had been chosen to look good on him anyway, so it didn't matter, and he returned to stand in front of Cloud quickly enough that he didn't look at all impatient.

"Do you want me to show you around now Cloud?"

"Yes, please. How many rooms are there?"

"Just four." Sephiroth began walking over to the kitchen, opening the door before glancing back to confirm that Cloud was following him. "This is the kitchen, I...one of my duties is to cook for you, unless you tell me otherwise, but it _is_ big enough to let both of us work in here if you wish." It was a bit over half the size of the main room they'd just come from, and Sephiroth didn't really want to spend too much time in such close quarters with his new master, not until he knew him better, but he didn't have the right to chase him out for any reason, not even if he was getting in the way. At least the kitchen was large enough that Cloud was only likely to get in his way _deliberately_, and so far he didn't seem inclined toward the sort of casual lechery even _Zack_ had exhibited sometimes.

"Right. I don't have a clue how to cook though, not really. I take it we eat in the main room and I'm not supposed to have guests since there's only two chairs at the table?" It was a reasonable question, but Sephiroth knew he was staring at Cloud with widened eyes, and his master looked a bit confused by his surprise.

"Ah...not all of my masters have permitted me to eat with them, and one of my earlier masters wanted to be able to bring a woman back here sometimes." That had usually meant Sephiroth slept in the main room, on the couch, except when they'd decided to share him, or when he'd been locked away if he didn't manage to stay out of Rodrie's way.

"Well I want you to eat with me." Cloud made a quick, but thorough investigation of the room before returning to stand beside him. "Is the laundry done elsewhere then?"

"Yes." Genesis had been the only one who hadn't allowed him enough freedom to deal with that. "Have you seen enough in here?"

"Yeah, it's big enough that I can sit and talk to you while you're cooking if I want to. So, what next?" Cloud pushed the door open and held it for Sephiroth to go through, a courtesy he'd only had from Zack before.

"Do you want to glance into the toilet, or should I just tell you which door it is?" He'd keep the bedroom for last, in case Cloud wanted to use the bed when they'd finished the tour.

"It's not in the bathroom then?" Cloud looked at the three doors along the back of the main room as he spoke, surprise clear in his voice, one more sign that he came from a poor background, like most of the SOLDIERs Dr Hollander chose to work on.

"No Cloud, Although there is a sink there to wash your hands afterwards."

"Then no, I don't need to see it." Sephiroth changed his path to go the middle door of the three, rather than the last.

"Very well, it's the room furthest from the kitchen, and this is the bathroom." It was almost as big as the kitchen, and the bath was extremely luxurious, just the thing to help Dr Hollander's test subjects relax after a long day of testing and whatever else he did to them. And the separate shower was more than big enough for Sephiroth to share with his master, if he needed, or wanted, help washing himself, or if he wanted to have sex with him there. Sephiroth couldn't blame Cloud for the awed whistle he let out as he looked at the room, but he was pleased to see his gaze fix on the door through to the bedroom.

"This leads through to the bedroom then?"

"Yes Cloud." He didn't wait for Sephiroth to open the door for him, preferring to just walk through it and leave him to follow.

"Where do you sleep then?"

XOXOX

He'd started to wonder about that when Sephiroth had explained that the toilet was in a separate room from the bathroom, and even though the bedroom was big enough for two, almost as big as that entry room which seemed to act like a combination of living room, dining room and study, there was only one bed there. It was _huge_, two or three times the size of the beds in the barracks, so maybe Sephiroth expected to sleep there, with Cloud, and if he did he wouldn't refuse, but he didn't like that idea, not really.

"I...wherever you wish me to." Sephiroth hesitated, obviously torn and recognising that his answer wasn't enough for Cloud. "Do you wish to hear about what decisions my previous masters have made on that matter?"

"Yes please." It sounded like the best way to hear what options Cloud had available, and almost any alternative besides sharing a bed with this beautiful, androgynous creature would be welcome.

"My first master had me sleep on the floor, or in here." As he spoke Sephiroth moved to the opposite end of the room, opening what Cloud had assumed was an oddly sized cupboard to reveal a bed, set high above two ranks of drawers, about the same size as his mother's was back home. "My last master generally had me sleep in here or share his bed."

Sephiroth would probably be most comfortable sleeping in his own bed, and Cloud could handle sharing a room with him. Still...there was something about the way he'd phrased his last sentence and Cloud ran over it again in his mind, catching on a single word.

"Generally?"

"Sometimes when Za- my last master was angry at me he'd tell me to sleep on the couch in the main room. It was comfortable enough." Those last few words were added hastily, almost as a justification, and Sephiroth had been about to say something else, to use his last master's name perhaps, before changing his mind.

"Right. Should I ask about the name you were going to use?"

"Please don't. I'm not meant to talk about my previous masters except in general terms." Cloud guessed that made sense _he_ wouldn't want Sephiroth telling other people too many details about him after all.

"I won't then. You can just sleep in your bed. Is there anything else I need to sort out today?" If there wasn't he'd see what there was to eat before unpacking the bags someone had left by the bed.

"Ah...two things, one that I need to show you, and a question I should ask, if you will permit it." Why was he asking for permission if it was something he needed to ask? Cloud was beginning to get the feeling that Sephiroth's last master was the only one who'd been anything like a nice person, and he really didn't like that idea.

"Just ask me. I'll try not to get mad at you if you ask me something I don't want to answer." He didn't like having to reassure Sephiroth like this, but the man was frighteningly submissive, almost broken in some ways - and he was back to looking at the floor instead of at Cloud. When had that happened? "And look at me please."

"I'm sorry Cloud. I didn't mean to forget." Wide, frightened eyes told Cloud he'd just destroyed any progress he'd managed to make in getting Sephiroth to feel safe around him.

"I know Sephiroth. I'm not angry, I know this is going to be a hard habit for you to break, but I _will_ remind you when I catch you looking at the floor instead of at me." He hesitated before reaching out to rest a comforting hand on Sephiroth's shoulder, resisting the urge to pull back when he realised Sephiroth's trembling only increased, and waiting for him to relax before lifting his hand. "Now, you had something to ask me?"

"Yes Cloud. How do you wish me to dress?"

"Wear whatever you want, as long as it's decent." And it was kind of disturbing that Sephiroth seemed to need orders on what to wear. He just hoped that the man was _capable_ of actually choosing what he wanted to wear - although he hadn't needed specific orders when Cloud had told him to put something on earlier.

"Thank you Cloud." Genuine relief there, mixed with a hint of uncertainty. "But...I was raised here; can you please define what you mean when you say decent?" He needed a definition of decent? Or was he just trying to avoid upsetting Cloud by making an assumption in case he was wrong?

"I want you covered from your waist down to your knees, except when you're in bed if you prefer to sleep naked." Cloud did, at least here in Midgar he preferred sleeping naked. "And wear something covering your breasts, not just a bra." Should he ask? It seemed as close as he was going to get to a good time to. "How come you've got breasts anyway? You don't have to answer if it's a sensitive subject, but if you're comfortable telling me about it..." He trailed off when he saw the look of confusion and disbelief in Sephiroth's eyes.

"My first master asked if there was a way I could be given breasts, so Dr Hollander used hormones and surgery to oblige him. And none of my subsequent masters have asked that the process be reversed."

"Would you want that?" It would save Cloud some embarrassment, but he remembered Professor Hojo's warning about healing magic not working on Sephiroth, and he wasn't cruel enough to put the man through the ordeal of surgery and natural healing to spare himself some embarrassment.

"I..." Sephiroth bit his lip and looked down, crossing his arms in front of his waist and shifting his weight about unhappily. Why was he so anxious?

When Cloud realised what the problem was he wanted to curse his own stupidity. Sephiroth was terrified of displeasing him, and the other man obviously had no idea what answer would please him, or anger him, and wanted to tailor his response to satisfy Cloud. He stepped a bit closer, raising Sephiroth's face with a hand on his cheek, trying to act at least a bit like Zack would, because he knew that _he_ didn't have his friend's people skills, any more than he had Zack's self-confidence.

"Sephiroth, I want an honest answer. Your body was altered without your consent; I want to know if you'd see having those alterations reversed as just further mutilation, or as a restoration of how you should have been."

"I never thought it might be possible, but...it _hurt_ the first time, Dr Hollander...he disapproves of me. Professor Hojo wanted to teach me enough that I could be useful in the labs, but Dr. Hollander forbade that when my first master took an interest in me. I don't think more surgery would work, not really, and if it did I'd be badly scarred." There was something Cloud was missing there, but it wasn't important, or rather it wasn't anything he needed to know, and Sephiroth had answered the main question; he didn't want to see if it was possible for his breasts to be removed.

"Right." Cloud let his hand drop to his side and stepped back to give Sephiroth a bit more space. "So, what was it you needed to show me?"

"Your keys." Sephiroth walked past him to the table beside his bed, opening the drawer to pull out a set of keys, at least a dozen if not more and turning to hand it to him.

"Why so many?" Cloud weighed the keys in his hand as he asked the question.

"There is a key for every room in the apartment, and for the apartment as a whole, and there are keys for various drawers and cabinets...and for my bed." The fear in Sephiroth's voice as he added those last four words kept Cloud from asking for more information, and he put the keys in his pocket for the moment.

"Right. Can you go and prepare a meal for the two of us while I unpack?"

"Of course Cloud. Is there anything in particular that you want, or anything I should avoid making?"

"Just do whatever's easiest. I've been eating army food for the past year or so after all."

XOXOX

Sephiroth had belonged to Cloud for a week now, and he was starting to feel uncomfortable. He didn't know why, except that Cloud hadn't taken him to bed yet, hadn't even given him any real orders, except for what to call him, and to try to look at him. That shouldn't have made him so uncomfortable, he should be grateful to belong to someone so generous and willing to allow him so much freedom, but...he didn't understand _why_ Cloud hadn't bedded him, and he couldn't quite bring himself to believe that Cloud's kindness was real. He could tell that his master found him desirable, it was in the way Cloud looked at him, and it just didn't make sense to him that Cloud would refuse to indulge his desires. Zack certainly hadn't. He'd taken care to make sure Sephiroth enjoyed it when he was fucked, for the first time in his life, but he'd still taken advantage of his availability.

Zack had only waited a day before he took Sephiroth to bed. He'd asked him to confirm that Sephiroth was there for him to fuck, whenever he wanted, and once Sephiroth had done that Zack had told him to undress them both. After that Zack had kissed him, and laid him down on the bed before kissing his way down Sephiroth's body to take him into his mouth. It had been Sephiroth's first experience of receiving oral sex, and Zack had been so careful about preparing him during it that he hadn't even felt any pain.

Even when Zack had penetrated him it hadn't hurt that much, and Zack's hands and lips had distracted him. Then Zack had adjusted his angle somehow, and his vision had gone white with pleasure. Zack had almost always wanted him passive throughout, or directed him explicitly, and it had been wonderful, not to have to worry about what he should do to please his master...

"Sephiroth, is something wrong?"

His head snapped around, so that he could see his master, and Sephiroth _knew_ his indrawn breath revealed his surprise. He couldn't quite believe he'd let himself get so distracted by his memories that he'd let his master's approach go unnoticed, but he couldn't deny it, and he couldn't hide his failure.

"Nothing master, I was just lost in a memory." And now he'd compounded his failure by disobeying the first standing order his master had given him. He knelt swiftly, shivering just a little. "Please, I beg pardon for my failure and wait punishment."

"Sephiroth, don't." Don't? He looked up, realising as he did that he'd disobeyed Cloud's _other_ standing order by bowing his head. His master looked confused, and irritated, but not angry. "Stand up and tell me what you think you're apologising for."

"I wasn't paying attention, and I should have noticed you and greeted you as soon as you entered the room. And I didn't address you the way you instructed me to." Cloud hadn't hit him even once so far, and Sephiroth was grateful for that, so why did he suspect he'd be feeling better, more comfortable, if he _had_?

"If I need your attention I can get it easily enough, and I sort of expected you'd slip up about using my name at times." That didn't exactly make Sephiroth feel better, and he privately vowed not to forget again - even if he did suspect he'd break that vow all too soon.

"Yes Cloud. Thank you. Was there something you wanted me to do?" He didn't try to hide his eagerness at the thought that he might be allowed some sense of purpose again, that whatever Cloud wanted might make him feel less adrift.

"No. I was just concerned because you looked...distant. Do you want me to give you something to do?" Concern, nothing else that he could detect, had prompted the offer, and Sephiroth smiled gratefully.

"Please, if there's any way I can serve you, tell me. I've been getting bored with so little work to do." That was a safe enough comment and request, not as self-centred as his wish that Cloud would just take him and be done with it. He always spent the time between masters, what little there was of it, cleaning the apartment so thoroughly no trace of his previous master remained.

"You're used to having more work to do?"

"My previous masters arrived with more things than you did, and weren't as good about tidying up after themselves. And...they usually permitted me to read their books if I wasn't busy..."

"But I don't have any." Cloud didn't look offended anyway as he tilted his head to one side with a faint smile. "Do you think you would be qualified to suggest books that would help me learn what I need to become a good SOLDIER then?"

Sephiroth bit his lip lightly, considering his reply. He didn't want to promise something he couldn't deliver, but he wanted desperately to please Cloud, if only so that he would be less likely to grow angry with him. "I don't know. I can tell you which of the books I've read on tactics, or the use of materia, or any other subject you care to name, seemed best to me, in that they offered information in the most accessible way, and were understandable without a teacher to guide you through the material. But I don't know which of the books my previous masters allowed me to read were on subjects a good SOLDIER should know about, or even in many cases how well my masters have done as SOLDIERs." He knew that Genesis was the General of course, but he'd been destined for that ever since Sephiroth had proved unsuitable.

"Right then. I was going to do some swordwork this afternoon, since Professor Hojo said I wasn't going to be needed, but we'll go shopping instead. Go get some shoes and a coat on." Cloud went to the cupboard nearest the entrance as he spoke, pulling out his own coat. "You do have shoes and a coat, right?"

"Yes Cloud, Za-my last master sometimes liked taking me out with him on 'dates', but they aren't that practical, and I think I'd get a few stares if I went out wearing this." Sephiroth glanced down at what he was wearing, a simple white shirt - or blouse if he had to be precise - and close fitted black trousers, with a revealing bulge at the crotch. Zack had always insisted that he dress up as a woman on their 'dates' and he'd understood why after the first date, when people had stared at him and muttered about his hair and eyes, especially since his breasts were too big to hide.

"Go ahead then." Cloud waved him towards the bedroom and sat down on the couch to wait with a smile.

Sephiroth hurried to obey the implied order; his shirt would work well enough, but he stripped off his trousers and briefs before kneeling to dig out the dancer's belt that would work to hide his cock and the strappy sandals Zack had liked to see him wearing. He _hated_ trying to walk in them, the four inch heels meant he could barely walk straight and made him feel completely helpless, but it wasn't as if he owned anything with less of a heel. Would Cloud allow him to wait until just before they left the building before he put them on?

Sephiroth shook his head as he reached for a long, full, black skirt, intended to disguise his lack of hips, he'd ask about waiting to put his sandals on, but now wasn't the time to think about that. He needed to wear some make-up to pass for a woman, and he quickly smeared dark red lipstick over his lips and used liquid eyeliner to 'accentuate his eyes' before draping his fur coat over one arm and picking up his sandals so he could return to his master.

"You're carrying your shoes?" Cloud sounded a bit amused, but a bit irritated as well.

"I don't need to wear them in the building, and they mess with my balance and slow me down, so I was hoping you'd let me wait until the last minute to put them on."

"You don't have anything more practical?" Despite the question Cloud was standing up and checking that he had his keys with him.

"No, my other shoes have even higher heels than these do." And he did know it wasn't acceptable for him to go outside barefoot - it was barely acceptable for him to leave the _labs_ barefoot.

"Right, I'll hold your coat for you when you need to put your shoes on, and the first place we're going is a shoe store."

"Oh, _thank_ you." He'd sort of been aware that the main purpose of this expedition was to give him something to do while Cloud was away and when he wasn't working, but Cloud's casual decision to see to his comfort first drove the point firmly home, firmly enough to be a shock. "But...I'm not certain what size these are, my last master had them specially made, I think."

"Doesn't matter. I can probably get an assistant to measure your feet for you." Cloud turned to lock the door behind them as he spoke, and grinned at Sephiroth before continuing. "And if there's no women's shoes that fit you I'd think we can find _something_ that works from the men's shoes. Probably be more comfortable too - don't think I've seen many women wearing practical shoes here in Midgar. Not like back in Nibelheim."

"I've seen some men wearing low cut shoes that look as if they'd just slip on, and I'd think those would work."

"The ones that leave their socks showing, or skin at the ankles and a bit at the top of their feet if they aren't wearing socks? Not sure what they're called, but I think I know what you mean, and if that's what you'd like then that's what we'll look for." That wasn't the response he'd expected, and Sephiroth hesitated over what to say, even though he knew he should thank Cloud for his generosity in considering his desires at once, before he changed his mind.

"Thank you again Cloud. I...didn't mean to presume to tell you what to do, I just...thought you would want me to change into the shoes you buy me so that I wouldn't slow you down, and that sort of shoe seems like the men's style a woman would be most likely to wear."

Cloud waved his apology off almost angrily, and Sephiroth resisted the urge to flinch. "I told you, you can wear what you like, and I know I wouldn't want to try and walk in those things you're carrying."

It turned out the type of shoes Sephiroth had been thinking of were called loafers, and that was what he ended up getting, two pairs, both black, one a touch more ornate than the other. He'd had to resist the urge to laugh at the way Cloud acted at the store, feigning anger at his 'girlfriend's' choice of footwear, and how she'd almost hurt her ankle falling because of her sandals.

XOXOX

"Cloud?" Sephiroth's voice came hesitantly as Cloud put his bags down so he could open the door to the apartment, but he still smiled as he glanced back at the man.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being so generous today."

"You're welcome." Cloud picked up the bags again, carrying them through into the main room as he spoke, letting Sephiroth close the door after himself. He was just grateful that Sephiroth was too naive to wonder where Cloud had gotten all the money he'd been spending today - he could never have afforded a spending spree like this one on his SOLDIER salary, and being Dr Hollander's experimental subject didn't pay much more. "We spent long enough finding the books you suggested that it would have been stupid and selfish of me to expect you to cook for us when we got back."

"It wasn't like the places Za-my last master took me when he wanted to show me off, but I think I enjoyed eating at that pub better _because_ you weren't putting me on display." Sephiroth kept on slipping like that when he talked about his last master, and Cloud felt his eyes narrowing in speculation before he pushed it from his mind, leaving it as something to think about later.

"Well, most restaurants, even the ones where you can walk in without making an appointment, tend to object when you bring a load of shopping bags in with you. I'm glad you had a good time." He had the sneaking suspicion that good times were all too rare in Sephiroth's life, the way they had been in his own life back in Nibelheim.

"Yes, I did." Sephiroth had knelt to start unpacking the bags, and he glanced up now, brushing his hair back from his face in a very feminine gesture, made even more feminine by the way he licked his lower lip, still darkened by whatever he'd used before they left, even if it had faded a lot. "And I hope that you had a good time as well, or at least that it wasn't a hardship for you." That was almost sweet of Sephiroth...or more likely it was caution, the man was still scared of Cloud, and he couldn't exactly blame him, not when they didn't really know each other yet.

"No, it wasn't a hardship." Sephiroth had assumed that he'd be carrying most of the bags, but Cloud had been aware enough of what they looked like, a young man out with his girlfriend, that he'd only let Sephiroth start carrying things when _he_ couldn't carry any more. But Sephiroth hadn't been any more interested in lingering in the shoe shop or going into any of the clothes stores they'd passed than he had been, and Cloud had found himself seeing Midgar afresh through Sephiroth's eyes, admiring the more spectacular buildings the way he had when he'd first arrived, after Rufus had contacted him.

"How do you want me to organise your books Cloud?" Sephiroth hadn't unpacked all of the books they'd bought, not yet, but there were two fairly high piles beside him.

"Don't bother, not tonight. Just put them on the bookshelf, you can organise them later, over the next month or so, when you've got the time."

"To keep me from getting bored again? Thank you for that Cloud. I suppose you'll tell me how to organise the books tomorrow then." Sephiroth seemed to take Cloud at his word, putting the books on the shelves without checking the titles.

"Yes. Here, let me help." Cloud picked up some of the books and moved forward to begin filling up the lowest shelf, at the other end from where Sephiroth was working.

"I...are you sure? You don't have to."

"I _know_ that." Cloud rolled his eyes almost theatrically. "But this gets it done sooner, and I won't be able to relax with you working around me."

"Oh, then might I leave this to you, while I deal with the rest of it?" The puzzles and simple craft kits Cloud had bought him.

"Yes, go ahead." He wouldn't get all of the books done, but Cloud was determined to get the books Sephiroth had already taken out of the bags put away by the time he'd finished dealing with the puzzles and kits. He didn't _quite_ manage that, but it didn't take too long for them to get all of the books onto the shelves and Cloud picked out the most basic book on small unit tactics that they'd bought.

"Would you mind if I went to change into something a bit more comfortable?"

"What?" Cloud blinked in confusion, until he remembered that Sephiroth had indirectly asked for permission to change into what he was wearing now. "Yes, go ahead. You don't need to ask permission for that."

"I wasn't sure, and...I noticed that you seemed to like how I look in this." He had? Cloud filed that little fact away for further consideration.

"I see. But I told you that you don't need to worry so much about being appealing to me. And it isn't as if that skirt's very practical, is it?"

"No, not really." There was a hint of sorrow in Sephiroth's smile as he left the room, and Cloud filed that away for later consideration before trying to concentrate on his book. But it wasn't a particularly _interesting_ introduction to the subject, even if Sephiroth said it was a good one, explaining things simply without being condescending, and Cloud found himself watching Sephiroth as he returned to the room, wearing soft trousers and with his shirt unbuttoned to show a hint of cleavage.

Sephiroth came over and knelt at Cloud's feet, eyes cast down, and rested a hand on his knee. He could _feel_ the way the man was trembling, and he wasn't sure why, but Cloud put the book to one side and took hold of that trembling hand in an attempt to calm him.

"What is it?"

"I really am grateful for how kind you've been today, I wasn't just saying that..."

"Hush!" Cloud rested his other hand on Sephiroth's head, resisting the urge to run it over his hair, or to cover those full lips. "Words are enough, you don't need to do more."

"Yes Cloud." But Sephiroth bit his lower lip, uncertainty in his eyes, and Cloud knew that he hadn't quite got through to him. Still there was nothing he could do about that, and he stopped touching Sephiroth and almost ostentatiously returned his attention to his book. He still monitored Sephiroth's behaviour, as surreptitiously as he'd learned to monitor the behaviour of everyone around him back in Nibelheim, and eventually Sephiroth stood and went to collect one of the small craft kits before coming back to sit by Cloud's feet.

Cloud made his way through the first two chapters of the book before he let himself be distracted into puzzling out the references Sephiroth kept on making to his last master. The warmth in his voice when he let things slip and almost used a name said that Sephiroth had liked his last master, but some of the things Sephiroth had said, or implied bothered Cloud.

Those shoes he'd been wearing at first, the ones his last master had given to him had made it hard for him to walk, and he'd said all the other shoes he owned had even higher heels, making him even more helpless when he was wearing them. And then Sephiroth had said he didn't like the 'dates' his last master had taken him out on, but it was _possible_ that he'd simply never let his last owner _know_ that they bothered him. But Cloud couldn't really think of an excuse for the fact that Sephiroth still found it hard to remember to look at him, telling him that even if whoever had owned him last had allowed Sephiroth to use his name he'd still demanded a lot more displays of submission than Cloud approved of.

Maybe there _was_ a reason Sephiroth's last master had insisted on the displays of submission and Cloud just couldn't think of it, he certainly hoped so considering that he was beginning to suspect his friend Zack had been Sephiroth's last master. He didn't _like_ the idea, but it made sense in some ways.

Sephiroth reminded Cloud a bit of that annoyingly helpless and dependant girl from the slums Zack had started dating, what was her name again? Earth, Eris, Aerie? Something like that and it didn't really matter, the similarities weren't that strong, it was mostly how dependent they both were and how Sephiroth acted like Cloud was the centre of the world. The more important reasons for Cloud's suspicions were that he'd never been invited to Zack's quarters, no one had that he'd seen; Zack was treated with a lot more respect than made sense for his rank and age, and he'd been promoted faster than he probably should have been.

And...when Cloud had admitted to failing the SOLDIER Exam Zack hadn't really seemed that surprised. He'd been sympathetic, and before he met Rufus Cloud might have believed it was just sympathy, but there'd been something behind Zack's sympathy, something almost pleased. Not to mention the way other SOLDIERs had looked at them together, as if something was wrong with Zack for having anything to do with Cloud, looks he hadn't seen any other SOLDIER get for hanging out with a mere trooper.

XOXOX


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud had gone off to either training or the labs without leaving Sephiroth any instructions on how to organise the books he'd bought yesterday, but he _had_ told him to go to Hojo for any help he needed, and he'd seemed to like it when Sephiroth had shown initiative so far. He might as well try organising it himself; he didn't think Cloud would punish him too badly if he failed, his master hadn't even hit him once despite his failures, so at worst he thought he'd have to organise the books again, to Cloud's specifications.

First he began making a list of the categories he wanted to divide the books into - he would need _some_ way to mark them off, but he could go to Hojo for that, once he had decided how to show where each category started and ended. The books that _didn't_ have some sort of use in training a SOLDIER, or a future commander or even General, would all fit on one shelf, so he didn't need to mark those off separately - just as well since they were a pretty eclectic selection covering all sorts of topics, from needlework, to space travel. He'd put all the military books on one of the two bookshelves; the larger one, that way they'd all fit even sacrificing one shelf to the...pleasure reading he guessed. History, geography, languages and composition could go on the smaller bookcase.

Some sort of block, with the category printed on the side, one to go at each end of a section, should work. And he had a full list of categories, so it would probably be a good time to go looking for Professor Hojo. He hoped he wouldn't be interrupting, but the professor had always been kind to him, even though his ability to help and protect Sephiroth had been reduced a lot after Genesis decided he wanted him. And it would be ungrateful to do anything to endanger the professor's position more than he had to...Sephiroth glanced at the time, and decided to work on moving the books around until eleven, when people tended to start breaking for lunch in the labs.

He only managed to get one shelf sorted by eleven; the shelf with the pleasure reading, but that was more than he'd really expected to manage. He brushed his clothes down, and hesitated before unfastening the top two buttons of his shirt - Cloud might not have bedded him yet, and Zack might have kept him away from the lab techs for the most part, but he still remembered how to make them respond well to him. He took a steadying breath, and walked out into the lab, grateful again that Cloud didn't lock the apartment door whenever he left the way Genesis had.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" The lab tech was new, and Sephiroth turned to him, forcing a smile and bowing his head submissively.

"My master told me to speak to Professor Hojo. Could you tell me here I could find him sir?"

"Why are you looking for that old stick?"

"Because he's the one assigned to deal with any issues that affect my master. Please sir, can you help me?" He _didn't_ like the way the man was looking at him, and he shifted his weight in preparation to flee if he needed to.

"I'll take you to him then." Sephiroth couldn't run away, no matter how creepy the lab tech was, all he could do was hope the letch had enough brains to realise that Sephiroth belonged to _Cloud_, that he wasn't available to anyone else. He moved forward, intending to trail behind the lab tech, by at least one step, preferably two or three, but the man took hold of his arm and pulled him forward to walk beside him. Sephiroth really didn't like this, but no one seemed willing to help him, and he didn't dare risk making a scene.

"Professor Hojo!" But he could call out in greeting as soon as he saw the professor, and Sephiroth tried to pull forward away from the lab tech as he let a smile form on his lips.

"Sephiroth, my boy." The Professor seemed pleased to see him, pleased, but at least a little surprised, and that bothered him a bit, but at least his voice wasn't cold the way it was when he spoke to the lab tech. "Lewis, _what_ are you doing? Let him go."

"He said he needed to talk to you." The man shoved Sephiroth forward roughly as he answered. "I wasn't sure he was supposed to be out in the labs."

"Sephiroth wouldn't come looking for me without his master's permission. He's allowed to go anywhere is master gives him permission to. So, how's Cloud treating you my boy?" Professor Hojo reached out to Sephiroth with one hand, and Sephiroth took that hand, letting himself be pulled away from the lab tech - Lewis - as Professor Hojo deliberately turned his back on the man, putting himself between Sephiroth and Lewis.

"Really well. I...he took me shopping yesterday, and he wanted me to organise the books he bought..."

"You need advice then, or help?" Did Professor Hojo really think he was that stupid? Even though he'd been teaching Sephiroth to help him before Genesis...

"No, not exactly, I've already planned out how to do it, but I need something to mark off where each section starts and ends."Sephiroth didn't think he'd let his hurt show in his voice, but something in the Professor's expression told him that he must have.

"Planned something simple then? I didn't think you'd learned any of the formal ways of organising books." Professor Hojo sounded pleased, with a gratifying lack of surprise, and Sephiroth was relieved to see Lewis walking away from them, anger apparent in his stride.

"Ah...no, I hadn't. I've made a list of categories, and I thought some sort of block, would work perhaps?"

"Hmmm, yes, I can arrange that for you." Professor Hojo accepted the list, looking it over with an air of amusement. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I...it would help me take care of my master if I had some idea of what was scheduled to happen?" He'd sometimes been provided with one before, not with Zack or Genesis, but with Rodrie and Adric, but this was the first time he'd dared to ask himself, however indirectly.

"Sephiroth!" Professor Hojo's voice was sharp enough that he almost flinched, and Sephiroth _knew_ that whatever he was going to say had to be important. "Did your master want you to ask me for some advance warning about what Dr Hollander intends to work on involving him?"

"Yes sir." He was lying, but from the satisfaction in the professor's smile Sephiroth had given him the answer he wanted.

"Good. We get a schedule for the next week starting on Monday every Thursday, so I'll see that you get a copy by every Friday morning. And I'll print this week's schedule off for you now. This way my boy." Sephiroth trusted the professor enough to walk beside him without being pulled forward, but he was relieved to see that they'd lost their audience at some point. "It was about time for me to break for lunch, do you think Cloud will mind if you came to eat with me?"

"He didn't give me permission for that; I didn't think of asking." Sephiroth shook his head in regret. "I don't want to risk it sir. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry my boy." Professor Hojo reached up to push Sephiroth's hair out of his face with a sad smile. "I just hoped that Cloud would be like Zack, and willing to let you meet with me socially."

"He might be, I just didn't think to ask; I wish I had, and I will when I get the courage up, I promise." He accepted the schedule Professor Hojo gave him and handed over his list in return and the professor insisted on walking him back to Cloud's apartment. He didn't have time to really sort any more of the books out, not if he was going to prepare a good meal for when his master returned, so he settled for just putting the books on the bookcases he'd decided they should stay on, before he began cooking.

"Hello Sephiroth. That smells delicious." Cloud glanced over at the bookshelves as he spoke. "Have you made any progress on sorting those books out?"

"Yes Cloud. I know it isn't obvious just now, but I separated the recreational books from the others, and the non-military texts are all on this bookcase." He moved closer to the smaller bookcase, indicating it as he spoke. "The recreational books, the ones that aren't going to make you a better SOLDIER or officer, are all on the top shelf of the other case."

"I'm impressed. Did you need any help from Professor Hojo?"

"Yes, I did, I asked him to get some blocks labelled with the different sections, and...I also asked for this." He picked up the printout Professor Hojo had given him, bringing it forward to Cloud, hoping he hadn't been too presumptuous.

"A schedule of what Hollander wants to do to me? That's a great idea. Thank you, I wouldn't have thought of it, and I'm grateful that _you_ did."

XOXOX

Sephiroth looked unhappy and anxious for some reason when he got back from his afternoon training, and Cloud really shouldn't be _happy_ about that, instead of - well, as well as - sympathising with him and wondering what would make him feel better. But he couldn't help seeing that as a little victory, a sign that Sephiroth was beginning to feel safe enough with him to show how he felt instead of putting on a show of being contented and perfectly submissive all the time. He glanced around, looking for some sort of indication of what might be the problem, not really expecting to _see_ any progress in organising the books, or any real change.

"I see Professor Hojo managed to bring those section blocks over today." He'd thought it was a nice innocuous way to start a conversation; he hadn't expected the way Sephiroth _flinched_ at the professor's name.

"Yes, he did." There was pain in Sephiroth's voice, pain he visibly forced down as he moved to pick a printout up from the table and bring it to Cloud when he sat down on the couch. "He brought this too." It was the schedule for what Dr Hollander wanted to do for him next week, but Cloud only glanced at it before putting it to one side and pulling Sephiroth down to sit beside him.

"Did he do something to upset you then?" It was the _obvious_ question, no matter how surprised Sephiroth looked to hear it.

"No Cloud, no, he didn't." But there was a hint of panic in the way he shook his head that told Cloud that Sephiroth wasn't being entirely honest in his answer and he wasn't sure if he should push, or let Sephiroth keep quiet about whatever was bothering him, and hope he'd share if he needed to. Sephiroth shivered, sliding to kneel at Cloud's feet and rest his head against Cloud's thigh, inviting him to touch without words. Not a problem, Sephiroth's hair was beautiful, and Cloud loved petting it, and him, enjoying the feel, so silky compared to the metallic appearance, and he could feel how this was helping the man relax.

"Do you want to show me how you've been organising our little library today, or would you rather wait until you're finished?" Surely _this_ would be an innocuous enough question.

"I can show you, yes." Sephiroth looked up, blinking slowly, calmer than he had been and _almost_ relaxed. "If you wish it. And I suppose it would be easier for me to change how I organise the books _now_, rather than after I've finished."

"I don't have a clue about organising books or any of that, so I'll probably just accept whatever you've done, as long as you keep it simple enough that I won't mess it up too badly. I know better than to try and micro-manage someone who understands the task at hand better than I do at least. I just thought you might want to show off a bit. Do you?"

"Ah...I think I'd prefer to show you when I'm finished if you're unlikely to want me to change things. It _seems_ intuitive enough to me, with each section clearly labelled as such...although, would you prefer me to arrange the books by author, title or how advanced they are within each section?" There was a faint frown on Sephiroth's face as he asked that last question, but if anything he'd relaxed a bit more as they spoke.

"Author or title, I'm not particularly bothered which, but the other option would make it harder to find things."

"I suppose it would. I hadn't really considered that, I'm sorry Cloud." Sephiroth bowed his head, but he didn't tense up again, and Cloud realised that Sephiroth didn't sound as if his name was just another way of saying 'Master' and wondered when that had happened.

"Don't be. I'm just pleased you thought to ask. Will this mean you have to do anything over?"

"No, not really. I already sorted the recreational books by author, and the others I was waiting on getting them all into the right section before deciding how to sort within each section. Ah...you do realise that you don't have to put a book you're reading back in the right place, don't you?"

"Give you something to do putting them away, yes, I understand." Cloud ruffled Sephiroth's hair before smoothing it back into place. They just sat like that for a while, and _Cloud_ enjoyed the peace, eventually pulling his hand back when Sephiroth began shifting where he sat.

"Am I starting to bother you?" Cloud hoped not, hoped that Sephiroth hadn't been just putting up with Cloud mauling him because he didn't think he had the option of refusing, but he knew how real a possibility that was.

"No Cloud...I was enjoying it, but I do need to start cooking if you want to eat any time soon."

"Go ahead then. Can I help?" He wasn't too clear about _what_ he could do to help, but he had no problem with the idea of following Sephiroth's directions in the kitchen, whatever they happened to be.

"No Cloud. Most of the preparation work is already done, I really only need to turn the ovens and hobs on, then I can come back in here and sit with you."

"That sounds good." He decided to do a bit more reading while he waited for dinner to cook, partly to visibly occupy his hands so that Sephiroth would be less likely to sit at his feet again, so he wouldn't be tempted to take liberties with Sephiroth, pet him like a lover. He knew that no-one would object if he _raped_ Sephiroth, fucked him even though he didn't have the option of refusing, but Cloud couldn't do that, no matter how beautiful the man was, how much he found himself wanting him. Sephiroth seemed to take the hint when he came back in, crossing the room to pick up his current piece of crafting and settling down in one of the padded chairs to work in a companionable silence.

"Do you want bread with your meal, Cloud?" Sephiroth put whatever he was working on to one side and stood up as he spoke.

"Yes, want me to cut a couple of slices?" Sephiroth always cooked large portions, but Cloud usually liked to have bread with it as well.

"If you would." Sephiroth smiled as they worked to dish the steak and vegetables out, and towards the end of the meal he began shifting uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong Sephiroth?"

"No, there isn't." Sephiroth shook his head, and Cloud could _see_ when he made the decision to explain himself a bit better. "Professor Hojo asked me if I was allowed to socialise with him when I asked him about the section markers and he asked me if I'd asked for your permission when he brought them here with the schedule for next week." That came out in a rush, but it was more or less understandable, and Cloud reached across the table to hold Sephiroth's hand.

"I didn't realise you needed my permission to socialise. Do you _want_ to be able to spend time with Professor Hojo, or do you just feel you have to ask to repay him for his help?"

"I want to spend time with him. He's been really good to me." Sephiroth shut his eyes for a moment, shivering. "If I hadn't had the problems he told you about, with Potions and materia Professor Hojo would have been Head of the Science Department, but because I was a failure Doctor Hollander ended up in power. But the professor still made sure I was educated, even though I was useless at first, and then he began training me as his assistant, so I _would_ become useful." So what had happened that Sephiroth ended up like _this_? Cloud wasn't going to ask, Sephiroth had already shown him a lot of trust by even telling him that much. Still, he was reluctant to just allow Sephiroth to spend time with the professor until he'd _seen_ how Professor Hojo treated Sephiroth - and there were a couple of extra chairs in the kitchen.

"Do you think we could fit three people at this table?"

"I...yes, at least if I do something simple." Sephiroth tilted his head to one side, a faint frown on his lips and a distant look in his eyes as he considered the question. "It would be crowded, but you do have the dishes and cutlery if you need or want them."

"Tell Professor Hojo that then, that it will be crowded, but I'd like him to come and have dinner with us on Saturday or Sunday." Cloud released Sephiroth's hand, trying to keep him from feeling pressured, or letting him know that the meal would be a test for the professor. "That is if you think you'd like that?"

"Yes!" Suddenly Sephiroth was kneeling beside Cloud, head pressed to his thigh, nuzzling softly. "Thank you, thank you so much." Sephiroth slid a hand up Cloud's leg suggestively, until Cloud took hold of his wrist to stop him.

"Sephiroth, you don't have to do this." Cloud stroked his hair trying to ease the rejection. "Not because I've shown some basic humanity and you feel grateful. I won't ever force you to anything you don't want to do." And the only way to make sure of that was to wait for Sephiroth to make the first move, _if_ anything ever happened between them.

XOXOX

Sephiroth was shaking as he reached into the lower drawer underneath his bed for his 'toybox'. He _hated_ just about everything in there; the chains Genesis had used to hogtie him when he slept in his bed, the clamps that had been used all too often on his nipples or his cock, the rings Jesse had used on his cock to deny him what little pleasure he'd gotten from being fucked, those thin rods Adric had pushed _inside_ his cock...the only things he didn't hate were some of the smaller butt plugs and dildos. And he wouldn't even turn to those if he'd been able to jerk off without them.

He laughed bitterly as he opened the box, grabbing some lube and one of the smaller dildos. Once he'd thought it would be paradise to have a master who didn't fuck him, who'd leave him alone and just expect him to cook and clean up after him. And Cloud was even better than that. He'd taken Sephiroth out into Midgar without putting him on display the way Zack had, bought things for _him_ and hadn't demanded that Sephiroth display his gratitude in any way, not like how Genesis had made him do a lapdance and strip-tease then beg to be fucked whenever he'd allowed any little favour. Or the way that Zack had expected him to initiate things after those dates Sephiroth had suffered through.

But it had been a month since Cloud had arrived and he'd finally accepted that his master didn't _want_ him, not that way, or at least that he wasn't going to take him, and he'd _tried_ to masturbate, the way Rodrie had sometimes ordered him to do for his amusement, but it hadn't worked, not when it had just been his hands and fingers. He prayed that this would work, or that the dreams he'd been having would start to do more than just frustrate him, as he shoved his toybox back into the drawer and closed it.

Where should he do this? Sephiroth had learned to handle being locked into his bed while he'd belonged to Genesis, and despite the bad memories it had become a sort of sanctuary for him, somewhere he could hide and his master wouldn't notice or think about him. There were only two other places he really felt relaxed, and he certainly wouldn't presume to use _Cloud's_ bed for this, and the bath was a bit too public. His bed, with the doors closed most of the way, was the only place he could have any privacy, and he stripped quickly before climbing into it, and shutting the world out.

He started by remembering how Zack had played with his breasts, stroking them in mimicry of the brunet's strong hands, then sliding one hand down his body, eyes closed, remembering how Zack had felt over him, and allowing himself to imagine it was _Cloud's_ hands touching him, _Cloud's_ voice giving him orders on how to pleasure himself. Cloud was very innocent, so he'd want Sephiroth to prepare himself for him, and he started with the lightest of touches, imagining the approval it might bring to his master's eyes as he ran one finger from just behind his balls to circle his asshole before pushing inside oh-so-carefully. He could keep up the illusion of serving Cloud, putting on a show for him, and it was working better than anything he'd tried before...at least it worked right up until he pushed the dildo into himself, and the illusion shattered, because he just couldn't actually imagine Cloud taking him.

He kept on trying, stroking himself, and angling the dildo to rub up against his prostate gland, but it didn't work, not well enough for him to climax, and eventually he pulled the dildo out with a sob of frustration before dressing again. What could he do now? This wasn't healthy, and he knew it, he just didn't know what he could do about it. And now wasn't the time to brood over the question, not when he could hear Cloud returning to the apartment. He didn't think he had time to put the dildo away properly, so instead he just hid it under his pillow with the lube as his master called for him.

"Yes Cloud?" He'd _finally_ managed to get past the reflexive urge to address him as 'master' and it wasn't hard to smile at the sight of him.

"What were you planning to do for dinner?"

"I've got a stew in the oven now, on low. But if you want something else I can easily keep it for tomorrow." At least as long as he wanted something Sephiroth could cook from frozen. He shifted his weight, ready to move to the kitchen if that was what Cloud wanted.

"So, we'll still have something hot to eat if I take you out of here for the afternoon?"

"Oh, yes." Was Cloud going to take him into Midgar again then? "If you want potatoes with it I'll need to peel them and cut them up first, but if you're happy just to have crusty bread with it I made some loaves yesterday."

"Bread will do just fine. Would you like to start learning how to use a sword?"

"You'd teach me?" Give him _any_ ability to defend himself? Even Zack had as good as said that he liked the way Sephiroth's strength was useless, because he didn't have a clue how to use it.

"Yeah, well, it'll make me look at the basics again, help _me_ get better and learn a bit about _how_ to teach. And none of my usual sparring partners are available." Cloud shuffled a bit in place, trying to brush off his incredible generosity as a way to make his own life easier. "So, do you want to learn?"

"Yes, please, I'd love to."

"Put some shoes on and come with me then." Cloud looked as if he was going to wait right where he was, so Sephiroth quickly turned to go back into the bedroom, pulling on one of the pairs of loafers his master had given him, before returning to follow Cloud. The lab techs seemed a bit surprised to see him and he got a _lot_ of stares from soldiers, and SOLDIERs, once he'd left the lab, but that didn't matter, Cloud was going to _teach him to fight_.

"If you find it's difficult to move right in those shoes then just tell me, and we can stop long enough for you to take them off."

"Difficult?" Sephiroth wasn't sure what was wrong with his shoes. He wouldn't try learning to fight in the sort of shoes Zack had made him wear, but these loafers were comfortable, and didn't mess with his balance.

"They don't have that good a grip, and they look like they might fall off. Most of the reason we wear boots is because it gives our feet a bit of protection, and it makes our kicks that little bit more effective - at least before we get enhanced it does. I think those shoes will do, but I've practised barefoot before, and I'd fight barefoot over shoes that might fall off if I jumped or kicked a bit too high or fast."

"I see." Sephiroth bit his lower lip for a moment, before making his decision. "Well, can I try with these on first, then change if I have to?"

Cloud agreed, and they started the lesson, although it turned out that Sephiroth's breasts were more of a problem than his shoes he found himself learning easily, and that using the sword Cloud lent him seemed almost natural, stirring vague memories of starting to learn this _before_ he'd proved to be useless as a weapon.

"Enough for now. You've made good progress, better than I expected, but I think we need to find you a better bra or something before we try again."

"Yes Cloud." That meant another trip out into Midgar, which sounded nice, but for the express purpose of choosing more female clothes, which Sephiroth wasn't looking forward, even if the new bra would keep his breasts from hurting quite as much or as often. "I pleased you then?"

"Yes, you did well. If you keep learning so well you might be my equal inside a year, and I expect you to make a decent sparring partner even sooner than that, especially considering how I need to keep from actually injuring you." Cloud began leading Sephiroth back to the labs as he spoke, and Sephiroth smiled in pleasure at the compliment, even if he wasn't sure he'd earned it.

"Thank you. Then...might I ask you a question?" Sephiroth hesitated, then took the opportunity to expand his request when Cloud didn't answer at once. "I mean, I want to ask you about something you might consider private, or my question might be impertinent, if you'll grant me permission?"

"Wait until we get back to the apartment to ask then." From Cloud's swift answer he didn't have a problem with Sephiroth _asking_ a question that could be seen as prying. "I might not be willing to answer you, but I won't be angry that you asked."

"I understand Cloud. I...appreciate your self-control and restraint." Cloud didn't say anything in response, and Sephiroth followed him back to the apartment in silence, removing his own shoes as soon as they got inside and kneeling in front of his master to remove _his_ boots once Cloud had sat down.

"You really are worried about this question of yours I see." Cloud sounded amused rather than angry, and he casually crossed his legs at the ankle before he spoke again. "All right, what is it you wanted to ask?"

Sephiroth swallowed, hard, already regretting his boldness before he spoke. "I was wondering...why haven't you fucked me yet?"

"Because Professor Hojo made it clear you didn't have the option of saying 'no', and I don't fuck the unwilling. Why? Do you _want_ me to take you to bed?"

"I..." Cloud's question shouldn't have been that much of a surprise, his previous masters had all wanted to hear Sephiroth declare his desire for them, but until Zack that had always been a lie forced from him, and even then he'd never considered his own desires separate from how they pleased his master. But, thinking about it, about the dreams he'd been having. "Yes, yes I think I do want you. I...hadn't realised before." He looked up, daring to meet Cloud's eyes, reading the disbelief in them through his own sense of wonder.

"You do? Why?"

"I...you've been so incredibly _kind_ to me. And..." Sephiroth looked back down into his lap, Genesis had always been furious when someone called him 'beautiful', and he wouldn't risk angering Cloud if he had a similar response to the word. "You're really handsome. I've been dreaming about you for a while. I feel _safe_ with you, and I _know_ you won't abuse me."

XOXOX

Cloud looked down at Sephiroth - if he hadn't mentioned his dreams Cloud would have thought he was lying for some reason, even though by now he must realise that Cloud had no intention of bedding him. Or he hadn't until Sephiroth approached him like this. But despite the way the other man was trembling now, simply by asking his question, Sephiroth had displayed courage worth admiring, admiring and rewarding. And Sephiroth _was_ very beautiful, and Cloud had come to like him since they met.

"No, I won't." He reached down to stroke Sephiroth's hair, petting him until the trembling stilled, then cupped one cheek in his hand to lift his face. "And since I do want you, we'll eat first, and then retire to bed, together."

"Thank you Cloud, but...I should probably clean myself, inside, before you take me. Would you rather I did that now, or after we eat?"

"Do it now. That's something I wouldn't have thought about." And it answered the question of whether he should try to take Sephiroth or let him do the work nicely. "If you realise I'm missing anything else then do tell me. This will be my first time, so I want you to let me know if I do something wrong."

"I...if that is what you wish Cloud." There was a hint of confusion, and almost disbelief in Sephiroth's eyes as he stood and left for the bedroom, why would he need to go there first? Cloud should probably ask him about it, but not now, later. For now, he'd wanted to get through another chapter or more of his current book on tactics today and this was as good a time as any other. He deliberately didn't look at Sephiroth as he came out of the bathroom carrying something that looked like a hot water bottle and coils of tubing, and moved into the toilet; he could give Sephiroth privacy for this at least.

He'd gotten through three full chapters of the book and was considering starting a fourth, by the time Sephiroth came back out of the toilet, moving straight to the kitchen, and Cloud put his book away to follow him.

"Can I help at all?" He was careful to make his offer before Sephiroth even opened the oven, so that he wouldn't distract the man and possibly make him burn himself.

"If you could cut a few thick slices of that crusty loaf it would be a help, and take the butter through to the table, along with a knife for it?"

"Sure, think we need knives to eat the stew with as well, or will forks do for that?" Cloud was already getting a butter knife and two forks out of the cutlery drawer, along with the bread knife, but he waited for Sephiroth to confirm that they'd just need forks before closing it and starting to cut the bread.

They ended up eating in a slightly awkward silence, Cloud knew he was thinking about what was going to happen afterwards, and he assumed Sephiroth was as well. He wouldn't hurt the other man, but he wasn't sure he could make what Sephiroth wanted feel good for him, and he did want to make Sephiroth feel good, because he liked him, and because if Sephiroth enjoyed what they were going to do he was more likely to want to repeat it. He only hoped that Sephiroth would be comfortable enough to actually _tell_ him if he didn't want to be with Cloud again, that he'd believe Cloud had the decency not to force him, but he didn't really think that was very likely.

"I'll rinse off the plates first, if you don't mind?" Sephiroth stood and gathered their plates as he spoke, looking to Cloud for approval.

"Yes, then join me in the bathroom. We can start by showering together." They needed it, _he_ might not have worked up much of a sweat in Sephiroth's lesson, but the other man had, and Cloud wanted a chance to touch Sephiroth without it seeming at all threatening.

"That sounds...nice." There was an odd look on Sephiroth's face, and an almost disbelieving note in his voice, but he left before Cloud could work out what it was about. It would wait. He'd known for a long time that patience was the key to dealing with the animals around Nibelheim, and Rufus had taught him that he could apply the same techniques to understanding the people around him here in Midgar. He moved to the bathroom and brushed his teeth quickly before starting the shower, leaving Sephiroth's toothbrush out in what was probably a pretty heavy handed hint.

He had time to wash his hair quickly before Sephiroth arrived, already naked, with his hair twisted up in an odd sort of bun, secured by two long pins, and glanced around. He smiled when he saw his toothbrush, and took the hint, brushing his teeth before he joined Cloud in the shower, standing just on the edge of the spray.

"I'd rather keep not get my hair wet, it takes an hour to blow dry."

"Not a problem." Cloud adjusted the showerhead so that the spray would hit Sephiroth at the chest - at his breasts - before pulling him in. "You want to start by washing me, or would you rather I washed you first?"

"Please, let me tend to you." From Sephiroth's swift response Cloud suspected it would help calm and sooth him, so he simply relaxed, letting Sephiroth move him however he needed to and enjoyed the skill in Sephiroth's hands, the way he eased aches Cloud hadn't really noticed himself, and subtly aroused him.

"My turn now?" He picked up the body wash without waiting for a response, but waited until Sephiroth nodded permission before poring some into his hands and reaching out to work it into a lather against Sephiroth's stomach. He was careful to avoid Sephiroth's breasts at first, and between his legs, moving slowly, alert for any sign of discomfort. He'd expected Sephiroth to have almost the same sort of muscles he had, or any other soldier, but he didn't, and Cloud only just managed to hide his surprise at the softness of the flesh under his hands. At least he hoped he hid his surprise, and Sephiroth...Sephiroth watched him warily at first, but eventually he shut his eyes and seemed to relax a little bit more.

"Do you mind if I touch your breasts now?"

Sephiroth's eyes flew open, surprise and confusion apparent in them. "I...of course not. Do what you want, please. I...asked for this, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Cloud stepped close, pressing himself against Sephiroth as he wrapped his arms around those broad shoulders and stretched up a bit to kiss some of the uncertainty from his oh-so-vulnerable mouth. Sephiroth seemed to just about _melt_ into that kiss, and Cloud stepped back just a little, running his hands up Sephiroth's body, cupping his breasts and lifting just enough to feel their weight. They felt odd, but maybe that was the way breasts were supposed to feel, and Cloud ran his thumbs over the nipples to feel them harden briefly, before he moved to wash the only area left on Sephiroth's body, working between his legs quickly, almost impersonally.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth sounded confused again, and maybe a bit hurt.

"I'd like to move this to bed now, if you don't mind?"

"Ah no, no I don't." Sephiroth smiled at Cloud then, pulling away a bit and glancing over to the towel rail. "I'd like that. The bed's a lot more comfortable than trying something in here."

"Yeah, I thought it might be." They moved to the bedroom, and Cloud smiled to see the tube of lubricant resting prominently on the table by his bed, but he didn't say anything in case it made Sephiroth uncomfortable. Sephiroth looked sort of lost, so Cloud sat down on the bed and pulled Sephiroth to sit beside him, then kissed him.

"Let your hair down for me."

"Yes Cloud." Sephiroth smiled and reached up behind his head, pulling out one pin, then the other, and shaking his head until the hair fell loose around his shoulders. Cloud couldn't resist the urge to run his hand through Sephiroth's hair, and the other man shut his eyes to lean into his touch.

"Tell me what you want, how I can make this good for you." He stroked down Sephiroth's spine as he spoke, pulling him closer, almost hugging him.

"I...kiss me again please?" Cloud thought Sephiroth wanted to ask for more, but didn't quite dare. Still he wasn't sure what else he could do for him, so he would start with that. While they kissed Cloud let his hands wander over Sephiroth's body, even though all he did in return was to wrap his arms around Cloud's shoulders.

When Sephiroth began shifting in his embrace Cloud didn't hesitate to let him pull away, smiling to see him relaxing as he lay down and looked up at Cloud with appeal in his eyes. "I...can you prepare me now?"

"What do I need to do?" Cloud grabbed the lube as he spoke, waiting for Sephiroth to explain.

"Put some lube on your fingers, and start to stretch me. I...I can handle two fingers right away." Sephiroth began blushing as he spoke, and Cloud found the faint flush of pink on his cheeks enthralling. "And, could you please stroke my dick while you stretch me?"

"Yeah, I can do that, or I'll try at least. Can you open your legs for me?"

Sephiroth didn't reply, just opened his legs, and Cloud quickly moved to kneel between them and obey his directions, squirting lube onto his fingers and pushing them into Sephiroth while he stroked his dick. It was difficult trying to co-ordinate stretching Sephiroth and jerking him off, but he did his best, and then Sephiroth gave a shuddering moan, for no reason Cloud could see.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Please, I'm ready for you." Sephiroth's voice was trembling, but Cloud didn't have a clue what that meant, not really.

"I...okay. Just tell me if I hurt you, or if you want me to stop, and I will." He pulled his fingers out, trusting that he'd done enough preparation, and slowly pushed into him, giving him time to adjust and controlling his reaction to Sephiroth's heat. He could kiss Sephiroth's breasts now, and he did as he started to move, supporting his weight on one elbow while he stroked Sephiroth's hip and thigh with his free hand - the clean one.

But when he looked up at a soft moan he could see tears on Sephiroth's face, and froze, slowly lifting his free hand to cup the side of his face. "Sephiroth? I told you we could stop if you asked. I won't do this if you don't want to."

"I w-want to do this, please." And Sephiroth clutched at him, smiling despite his tears. Cloud didn't really want to stop, this felt good, but he was sure that he was screwing up somehow.

"Hold onto me then." He rolled them both over, putting Sephiroth on top of him. "If you want this then take it."

"Take it?" Sephiroth sounded frightened and confused, and Cloud reached up to stroke his hair, soothing him.

"Move for me, take your pleasure from this." Sephiroth still looked confused, but he pushed back to settle himself more fully on Cloud's cock and started moving, uncertainly at first but with building confidence.

"Cloud? W-will you touch me?" It only took a few strokes for Cloud to get Sephiroth off, and he felt himself come almost immediately afterwards. Then Sephiroth stretched out on top of Cloud, letting him cuddle the older man as he wept, apologising and thanking Cloud at the same time.

XOXOX


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroth slowly blinked himself awake, wondering where he was, and why he felt so good when there was someone wrapped around him. Even Zack had barely touched him when he told Sephiroth to sleep in his bed and he'd never understood why his master had acted as if it was a _reward_ when sleeping in the same bed as Zack was so uncomfortable. But...Cloud hadn't tossed about all night the way Zack did, _or_ stolen all the covers; he'd just moved Sephiroth away from the wet spot and hooked a leg over his hips then settled down to sleep. He shut his eyes again, enjoying the unusual sense of peace Cloud's touch was giving him, until the growing pressure in his bladder became uncomfortable; then he shifted slowly, trying to work his way out of bed without waking his master.

He managed to get out of bed without waking Cloud, and moved near-silently to the bathroom - he'd learned that perfect silence was more likely to wake or disturb his masters than tiny, barely noticeable sounds were. But when he came out of the bathroom he realised that Cloud had woken anyway, even though he'd been careful not to turn any lights on, or to flush the toilet, and his master was leaning up on one elbow to look at him.

"You okay Sephiroth?"

"Yes Cloud. Do you want me to get back in bed with you?" If his master wanted him to stand here in the cold and answer his questions he'd obey, but he'd far rather return to the comfort of Cloud's arms.

"You're welcome in my bed, but I won't force you. I know you don't have any reason to believe me, but I'll always respect your right to say no in any...uhm, _intimate_ situation." As he spoke Cloud lifted the covers in invitation, and Sephiroth moved quickly to join him again.

"I _do_ believe you." Sephiroth was surprised at how easily that confidence in Cloud came to him, at how readily he relaxed at his master's touch. "But I'd rather you just held me right now."

"Yeah, I need to get out of bed in half an hour or so...we don't want to have a reason to lose track of time. But it's really not worth trying to get back to sleep either, so...you want to talk?" Cloud stroked Sephiroth's lower back in small circles as he spoke, and Sephiroth shut his eyes with a smile, tucking his head against Cloud's shoulder.

"Yes please. Ah...might I ask you why you agreed to have sex with me last night?"

"Because you weren't offering as a way to thank me for teaching you. I...thought you were asking because it was something you wanted, rather than something you thought you had to ask. You didn't offer yourself after I confirmed that you could socialise with Professor Hojo, or after I gave you those science books."

"Oh!" Cloud had been really good about letting him meet with Professor Hojo, putting fewer restrictions on him than Zack had - when he'd belonged to Zack all the Professor had been allowed to do was eat lunch with him, and only in the science cafeteria, but Cloud had only said he wanted advance warning if Professor Hojo would be taking him to eat somewhere else in the evening and Sephiroth wouldn't be cooking for him. "I...when you gave me the rules for socialising with Professor Hojo I remembered that you didn't want me offering myself when you'd been kind to me, and you didn't seem to expect anything but politeness when you gave me the science books. I..._did_ want to have sex with you last night, and I think I will want to do that again, if you're willing."

"Oh, that isn't in any doubt." Cloud behind kissed his ear and Sephiroth shivered at the unexpectedly erotic contact. "But...I think I'm going to need to wait for you to start things for now. And please...not when you're kneeling."

"Not when I'm kneeling?" Why would Cloud add that restriction?

"I...it bothers me, leave it at that. Please."

"As you wish." It was little enough that Cloud was asking after all and Sephiroth didn't quite understand why he was offering so much control over this side of things. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"I...you were crying last night, do you want to talk about _why_?" Cloud's voice was soft and uncertain in his ear, but Sephiroth still felt himself stiffen at the question. "You don't have to, not if it will upset you or make you uncomfortable."

"I'd rather not. I...it wasn't anything _you_ did." Even with Zack he'd never felt safe enough to cry like that, not when there was any chance his master would see him, and Sephiroth still couldn't entirely believe that being with Cloud had made him feel secure enough to cry during _sex_. "I...I'm really sorry I did that, I know it upset you, and I wish I hadn't made you feel like that-"

"Hush." He obeyed at once, not _quite_ sure it wasn't an order despite Cloud's promise to let him take the lead in sex. "As long as it wasn't something I did I won't pry, but I want you to _tell_ me if I do anything to upset you, or if you think I'm pressing you to do something that makes you uncomfortable. Can you manage that?"

"Yes. Or...I can try anyway." But a month of feeling safe, of hearing that Cloud wanted him to play housekeeper, not wife or fuck-toy, wasn't really enough to counteract everything else he'd known, and Sephiroth was certain that if he ever felt something was important to Cloud, was what his master really wanted, he'd just fold, submit to Cloud's desires even if it scared him, or hurt him.

"I guess I can't ask for more than that." Sephiroth was spared the need to answer when Cloud's alarm went off, and he reluctantly pulled away from him with one last kiss. "You don't need to get up yet; I can do breakfast for myself easily enough, and if you want to try for a bit more sleep I understand."

"No, I'll go start doing a proper breakfast for you while you shower." If he left it to Cloud he knew that his master would just settle for a couple of slices of toast, instead of having the protein he needed.

"You don't have to." But he knew that Cloud's objection was only for show and he pulled on his trousers and a shirt to cook for them both. It surprised him when Cloud stretched up to kiss him before he left, but the casual token of affection felt nice, really nice.

Professor Hojo had said he wanted to join Sephiroth for lunch today, so he probably didn't have time to take the sheets to the laundry, and he might as well wash his hair as he wasn't going to leave the apartment. He showered first, washing his hair and using conditioner before putting clean clothes on and wrapping his hair in a towel to keep it out of the way. Cloud wouldn't want to sleep on those dirty sheets again tonight and Sephiroth changed them out for fresh and did some clean-up before he started cooking lunch, including sterilising the dildo he'd tried fucking himself with.

Professor Hojo didn't mind that Sephiroth cooked a fairly light lunch for them; since he needed to cook a large meal for when Cloud came back, and he began preparing a simple risotto about half an hour before the professor was due to arrive.

"Sephiroth?" He was busy when he heard Professor Hojo call for him from the main room, so he simply raised his voice to call back.

"I'm in the kitchen at the moment. Would you like to come and join me?"

"If I won't get in your way." He glanced over to where Professor Hojo was standing in the doorway with a smile.

"No, the kitchen's big enough for the two of us. But you know that sir." He let a challenging note slide into his voice, something he might not have normally dared to do, but he kept smiling, making sure Professor Hojo didn't think he was trying to give offence.

"Yes, but it's rude to just assume you're welcome, or to take advantage of an offer made from obligation. You seem happy today, my boy. In fact I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

"I _am_ happy." And it was true, even if Sephiroth hadn't realised it until now. He should probably give the Professor a _reason_ for why he was happy before he thought about asking for one. "Cloud started teaching me how to use a sword yesterday."

"He has? That's wonderful." But Professor Hojo didn't seem entirely pleased by the news. "That smells great, will it be long?"

"No more than ten minutes I think." Sephiroth accepted the change of subject, and resigned himself to _not_ discussing the change in his relationship with Cloud.

XOXOX

Sephiroth was sitting on the floor brushing out his hair when Cloud returned from yet more training. He hadn't noticed it before; the way Sephiroth always sat on the floor unless Cloud or Hojo was there and made it clear he was expected to use a chair; but it bothered him, and he'd try to do something about that as well.

"Wouldn't it be easier to do that in a chair?"

"I don't know. I've always done it like this, and I'm comfortable like this, truly." Cloud didn't entirely believe that, but he couldn't think of a way to say so without upsetting Sephiroth. "Cloud, would it bother you if I asked to be with you again tonight?"

"You're allowed to _ask_ whenever you want. I might say no, but I won't be angry with you for asking."

"Oh." Sephiroth blinked, and swallowed, looking uncomfortable. "I...was that a kind way to refuse me tonight?"

"No Sephiroth." Cloud moved to kneel beside Sephiroth, hesitantly reaching to rest a hand on his shoulder. "I was just making sure you understood that you're _always_ allowed to ask, and that if I say no it's specific to what you're asking for, at that time."

"Not a rejection of me, just of the timing, or of a specific act. Yes, I understand." Sephiroth smiled tremulously at Cloud before continuing. "_Will_ you permit me to share your bed tonight then?"

"Yes, if that's what you want." Maybe this time he could find a way to avoid making Sephiroth cry. But there was something the other man might not have thought about..."I know I said that I'd let you make the decisions about our sex life, but there's something I'd like you to think about."

"Of course, as you wish." He didn't sound disappointed, or even slightly surprised, and that nettled Cloud's pride - although at least Sephiroth didn't seem to be upset in any way.

"I won't bring it up after this; I just...from your attitude I don't think it's something that would ever occur to you. If you hate the idea you don't need to worry about how to refuse me, just don't mention it again, but I want you to promise to think about it seriously." Cloud pulled his had back, Sephiroth seemed steady enough not to need the comfort, and he thought that what he was going to ask would be threatening enough, he didn't need Sephiroth to feel restrained by his touch in any way.

"I promise I'll think about it, whatever you're asking I'll give it full consideration." Cloud hoped that Sephiroth really meant it, that he'd think about this and decide what _he_ wanted, not just that he'd give Cloud whatever he asked for, but he couldn't really say he had doubts, not without hurting the other man.

"Thank you." He'd been playing around with how to phrase the question just about all day, whenever he didn't have to think about something else, and he'd concluded there was no way of putting it delicately. "I...did it ever cross your mind to take me last night?"

"Take you? No." Sephiroth shook his head almost frantically, a faintly panicked look in his eyes. "I'm _yours_. I...it isn't my place to do that. I...I was being presumptuous even to offer myself, how could I dare to ask..."

"Sephiroth, hush." He fell silent at once, trembling faintly, and Cloud silently cursed himself for pushing this when his lover was so unstable. "I waited for you to make the first move because I want you _willing_ or not at all. Part of that is I want you to enjoy yourself; if you're ever _not_ enjoying yourself I expect you to stop, or tell me to stop." He fell silent, watching Sephiroth to see if he was calm enough for that to sink in.

"I said I'd _try_ to do that for you, and I will, I can't promise more than that. But I _did_ enjoy what we did last night, even though I started crying, I swear I did."

"I believe you." He was just fucking this up even more wasn't he? But at least Sephiroth wasn't trembling anymore, even if his voice was shaking with some unclear emotion. He reached out, offering his hand to Sephiroth, but leaving the choice of whether to take it or not up to him. Sephiroth took his hand, clutching hard enough that it hurt, but Cloud didn't let that show, simply raising Sephiroth's hand to his lips and kissing it. "But...if you enjoyed being taken why wouldn't I? I mean don't you think you could make it good for me if you were inside me?"

"I...if you commanded it I could, at least I think I could, but...I've never had a master who wanted that from me before. I...sometimes it's felt good, physically, even with a master who didn't care about my pleasure, but I...he was just using me. There was one master who liked to make it feel good for me on a physical level, but he used that to humiliate me, and I'd have preferred it if he'd just hurt me. With you and my last master I...it felt good emotionally too, and it didn't matter that much that sometimes, with my last master the physical didn't quite measure up, not when he usually treated me like I mattered."

"I...see." That was more information than Cloud had expected, and perhaps more honesty than he really deserved, but...it seemed to have helped Sephiroth to tell him all that. "I'm not going to _order_ you to do anything sexual, but please, think about if you'd like to have a turn at taking me. If you do want that just let me know and I'll get some new lube for that." He'd heard something about it not being safe to share lube, and he was pretty sure the lube he'd used with Sephiroth last night had been made with a Potion, which Sephiroth probably needed more than Cloud did.

"I...if I ever feel I can ask for that I'll let you know in advance. But...I don't think I could handle that, not now, not unless it was a direct order from you."

"And I won't give you that kind of order, but as long as you understand that it's an open offer I can settle for that." Cloud stood up again, and helped Sephiroth to his feet, then stepped back to disengage a bit. "What did you have planned to eat tonight?"

"I've prepared everything to do a stir-fry. It should cook up pretty quickly, as long as you want it with noodles rather than rice."

"Yes, that's fine." Sephiroth's cooking was as good as Cloud's mother's, and a lot more varied. "You know I trust your judgement on what works food-wise. Do you need any help?"

"No, I can manage." Sephiroth shook his head, backing away a bit. "You can set the table if you want." And stay out of Sephiroth's way. Even if he wouldn't risk asking for that explicitly Cloud could read the subtext, and he couldn't blame Sephiroth for wanting some time alone, without Cloud there to put pressure on him even just by his presence.

"Plates as well?"

"Please, I'll bring the wok in to serve from."

Cloud collected everything he needed to set the table before Sephiroth began cooking, and picked up his current book to do some studying while he waited for Sephiroth. It was hard to concentrate, his mind kept going back to how badly he'd messed up broaching the question of Sephiroth fucking him, and he kept on trying to work out how he could have done it better, without upsetting Sephiroth. He probably couldn't, not without simply backing down and letting Sephiroth forget about it after that first mention, but Cloud didn't want Sephiroth to _ever_ think their sex life was about Cloud using him - and then, the way he'd reacted, it had left Cloud with the awful idea that Sephiroth might _not_ have enjoyed being with him, might have somehow felt obliged to do something he hated.

But he pushed those issues from his mind when Sephiroth came in with the wok and joined Sephiroth at the table, serving himself first, because he knew that Sephiroth would never serve himself first, always waited for Cloud to get what he wanted first.

"I've got the day after tomorrow free, so I thought we could go and get you some better bras in the morning, then I could give you another lesson in swordplay during the afternoon."

"You do? And you could? Thank you Cloud, thank you." Sephiroth's eyes lit up at the idea, but then something seemed to occur to him, and he looked down at the table, biting his lip. "I think maybe the reason you've got time off is that Dr Hollander is planning a longer experiment on you pretty soon. Professor Hojo did hint that he'd been talking about that recently; he just hasn't got next week's schedule yet."

"I see." It did explain why Cloud had been given more free time than he normally had recently. "Will you be okay while Dr Hollander's got me in the tank, or whatever he's got planned?"

"Yes, of course. I'll miss you, but I'll be fine. No one will bother me. I'll be restricted of course, but that doesn't matter, not really."

"Right." Cloud didn't like that, but there wasn't anything he could do about it, not and keep Sephiroth safe, not yet anyway.

XOXOX

Sephiroth dressed as a woman in anticipation of their shopping trip - skipping the dancer's belt to test his theory that the skirt was full enough to hide his cock without any help. He'd slept in Cloud's bed the past two nights, to see if his comfort of the first night had been some sort of fluke, and learned that his master was even kinder than he'd believed. The last two nights he'd only wanted to _sleep_ with Cloud, but he'd thought that Cloud would only allow it after sex, so he made the offer that first time. Cloud had somehow realised that he hadn't wanted it, even though he'd been responding physically, and stopped, saying that he wouldn't fuck Sephiroth when he didn't really want it, and that he could still share Cloud's bed, at least that night.

"You look great Sephiroth." Cloud smiled appreciatively as he looked Sephiroth over when he came into the main room, coat draped over his arm. "A lot more comfortable than you did last time, although..."

"Is there something wrong with my appearance Cloud?" Even with Cloud the faintest suggestion that he'd displeased his master was still frightening.

"No, not really. It's just that your coat's a bit fancy to wear normally. We need to get you a new coat, something a bit plainer, while we're out."

"Oh! Thank you, Cloud." He hadn't expected that, and much as he hated the attention the fur coat drew, the envious murmurs and angry glances, he would never have presumed to ask for a replacement. "Ah...will we be coming back here to eat, or do you want to find somewhere in Midgar?"

"I'm not sure. It depends how long we spend shopping, but yeah, we'll probably be eating out." Cloud rested one hand at the small of Sephiroth's back as he left the apartment, locking the door behind them. "That is unless you'd rather not?"

"I like spending time with you, and as long as people aren't likely to stare at me I'm happy to do whatever pleases you." It was true, just being around Cloud made Sephiroth feel safer, and more content than he could remember feeling since Genesis claimed him - the very fact that he dared to ask Cloud to avoid situations where he'd be stared at, even indirectly should speak volumes. And it seemed that Cloud recognised that from the pleased smile on his face.

"Well, if you do get to feeling uncomfortable just tell me."

"I will." Cloud might not have entirely realised he'd given Sephiroth an order, however casual it was, or he might have realised how much more comfortable Sephiroth still felt _obeying_ orders than presuming upon Cloud's kindness. He didn't need to say anything more as Cloud guided him out into Midgar, always touching Sephiroth in some way; a hand on the small of his back, holding Sephiroth's hand in his, wrapping his arm around Sephiroth's waist, or sometimes just linking his arm through Sephiroth's as they walked. Last time Cloud had simply steered Sephiroth with that possessive hand in the small of his back, and he'd enjoyed that, but it hadn't occupied his mind in the way that this shifting touch did, and he thought he liked this better. It made him feel as if Cloud was paying more attention to him than he had last time, and it helped him read Cloud a bit better.

The shop Cloud took him to was small, and Sephiroth was honestly surprised that Cloud had even known about it, given how little there was to even indicate that it _was_ a shop, not someone's home.

"Hello, can I help you?" The brunette had an almost suspicious look on her face as she looked at them both, focusing on Cloud,

"Yes, I'm teaching my girl to defend herself, and she needs a few better bras. Rosa advised me to come here." It was as if the name was some sort of password from the way the woman's expression opened up into a welcoming smile.

"Of course sir. Please, come on in. I'm Erica. Would you prefer it if I measured you in private madam, or do you want your boyfriend there with us?"

"Cloud?" He looked at his master with a sense of panic; something about the way this woman was looking at him made him feel almost dirty. "Stay with me, please?"

"If that will make you feel better. Here, let me take your coat before we get any further in. I've heard you keep the fitting rooms fairly warm."

"Well it only makes sense sir; after all we do need people to strip to their skin to make the proper measurements." Was Erica _flirting_ with Cloud there? While he was helping Sephiroth, 'his girl' take off with his coat?

"I was under the impression you specialised in hiding weapons with the cut of your products and so preferred your clients to wear them when you take their measurements. Not that my girl here is going to _need_ to hide her weapons. Any more than I do." Apparently _Cloud_ wasn't any happier with Erica's attitude than Sephiroth was, and she seemed to sense that, guiding them quickly through to a windowless room.

"If you'll remove your shirt and bra madam?" Erica's tone and attitude was completely professional now, which was a relief, and help Sephiroth relax a bit as he obeyed, watching Cloud carefully for any cues in case of problems. But Erica _stayed_ professional, measuring him without once trying to grope him or letting her touch linger or turn into any sort of advances.

"Do you care at all about wearing an attractive bra while you're training, or will you be happy with functionality madam?"

"Ah...Cloud, what do you think?" He'd prefer functional, but he couldn't say that, not without his master's approval.

"You normally wear white shirts, so your bras need to be unnoticeable under white shirts, other than that appearance doesn't matter to me." Cloud stepped closer, reaching up to rest a hand on Sephiroth's cheek. "Does it matter to you?"

"No Cloud. I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't bother you if they end up ugly."

"They won't be ugly. Plain yes, and they'll probably minimise your breasts, at least a little, but we don't do ugly. There's no point to that. Ah...you do understand that you're ordering these bras on commission, and you won't be able to take them away today, don't you?"

"I hadn't realised that." Sephiroth's head snapped around to focus on Erica as he spoke.

"Neither had I, not really, even though I should have." Cloud stepped back a bit, letting his hand skim down Sephiroth's arm to rest at his wrist. "How long will they take to make then?"

"It depends on how many you want, but we should be able to make up to five inside of a week. Although that's only if you can bring your girl back for another fitting tomorrow."

"That won't be possible. Give me a contact number and I'll call...say a day before I can bring her in again for a fitting. Will a standard sports bra be more comfortable than the type of bra she was wearing when she came in?"

"Yes sir, but it won't work anywhere near as well as one of the bras we supply."

"Especially not with how big my breasts are?" He glanced at Cloud as he spoke, hoping he wasn't being too pushy, but relieved to see his master smiling softly in approval.

"Yes, at that size you need much more control than most normal sports bras offer for more than the lightest exercise."

"I know, which is why I still want to buy seven bras from you. Can she put her clothes back on now?"

"Not quite yet sir, I need to test some cloth samples against your skin madam, but you can put your bra back on now."

"Thank you." Sephiroth hadn't really cared that he'd been left standing naked from the waist up while they'd had that discussion, but Cloud obviously hadn't been pleased by it judging from the way he'd just relaxed almost imperceptibly. Erica had turned away and moved to pull out a booklet and a pile of fabric swatches, and now she returned to hand the booklet to him.

"If you'll look through this, madam, and choose which style of bra you'd prefer, I can find the best match we have to your skin tone."

"Very well." Sephiroth didn't do more than glance at the pages, picking out the plainest bra they had on offer while she held the pieces of fabric against his back one at a time.

"Cloud, does this meet with your approval?"

"Yes, that will do fine. Have you worked out which fabric to use yet?"

"Yes sir. You're very pale madam, the ivory is the closest match we have to your skin tone. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes, of course." He didn't actually care, but Cloud looked as if _he_ approved anyway and Sephiroth was allowed to finish getting dressed again while Cloud made the necessary arrangements with Erica.

XOXOX

"How are you feeling Cloud?" The question came from behind him as he lifted himself on one elbow, relieved to find that he hadn't been restrained while he was unconscious, and because he recognised the voice he took a moment to assess his condition before he answered.

"Fine Professor Hojo." He finished sitting up and turned to look at the scientist. "Do you need to run any more tests?"

"No, I don't. Do you really think Doctor Hollander would leave those to me?" The question could easily have sounded bitter, but it didn't, instead Professor Hojo seemed to be inviting Cloud to share a joke.

"No, I guess not. But I'd sort of thought he'd be the one here when I woke up after he'd finished his experiments." Cloud smiled, letting the scientist see that he wasn't at all disappointed that Hollander's possessive instincts hadn't acted as he'd predicted. "Was kind of dreading it actually."

"You can expect a full physical sometime in the next week - probably tomorrow or the day after, and Doctor Hollander will receive a copy of the results, but no, he took all the measurements he felt he needed while you were unconscious." Professor Hojo smiled almost ruefully as he spoke. "In his place I think I'd have preferred to wait and perform those tests when you woke up, but as it is there was no reason I couldn't work in here while you were unconscious." And he didn't want to let Cloud wake up alone.

"Thank you. How long have I been out, and is Sephiroth doing okay?" He should have asked about Sephiroth earlier, but from the look of surprise on the professor's face he hadn't expected Cloud to ask about him at all.

"No-one touches Sephiroth except his masters, so yes, he was fine. And he's doing well in catching up with the education he _should_ have had. It helps that I've got so much access to him now. It's ten days since Doctor Hollander started his experiment - you weren't entirely aware of your surroundings at points. But Sephiroth will certainly be pleased to see you again. He's missed you." Professor Hojo paused then, frowning and visibly considering his next words before continuing. "More than he missed his previous masters when they had to leave him for one reason or another. Have you considered how Sephiroth will cope when he's taken away from you?"

"Cope?" Cloud hadn't thought about his ownership of Sephiroth being temporary, even though it was obvious now that Professor Hojo had brought it up.

"You've given me more access to him and given Sephiroth more freedom and choice than any of his previous masters. He learned techniques to survive and endure them, but he might well forget those techniques while he's yours. It could well break him to lose all the little freedoms you've granted him when Doctor Hollander moves on to his next subject."

"No, I hadn't thought about that." It shed a new light on the way Sephiroth's previous master had treated him; kindly for the most part, or at least it seemed so from the affection Sephiroth seemed to hold for him, but he hadn't allowed Sephiroth to forget that he was a slave the way Cloud was encouraging him to. He'd have to find a way to make sure he didn't have to give Sephiroth up then. "I'll do my best not to let that happen Professor, I promise."

"I very much doubt that you have that power, but I appreciate the thought." The professor smiled briefly before turning back to whatever work he was doing.

"If I can't find a plan that would let me keep Sephiroth by the time I hit First Class I swear I'll talk to him about what might happen with his next owner and ask him to prepare for that. But any plan I can create would be much improved if you can show that he's capable of understanding most of the things you do here - and more importantly of explaining them to people without your training." Cloud knew that he was possibly being too indiscreet, but the professor wouldn't have spoken about his concerns so openly if this lab was being monitored would he?

"He'll never be capable of actually holding more than a lab tech's position in the department, even if he does learn enough to do more - he's too badly broken to demand the sort of respect that would take, or hold his own against the department politics. But I promise I'll teach him as much as he's capable of learning, and I'll push him as much as I can if you do the same."

"I will." Cloud didn't think he'd really _need_ to push Sephiroth to learn as much as he could, but he would certainly minimise his other demands on Sephiroth's time. "Do you know if I'm expected to report to anyone today?"

"I don't know, but I shouldn't think so." Professor Hojo turned back to his work then and Cloud stood up and made his way to his apartment to get dressed.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth sounded surprised, and very pleased to see him, standing from the table where he was studying something and coming forward to greet him. "I hadn't realised they were going to let you go today."

"I don't know if anyone but the scientists did know that they'd finish with me today." He hugged Sephiroth, unhappily noting the tension in the man's body, but pleased to feel it dissipate slowly. "Are you enjoying your lessons with Professor Hojo?"

"Oh yes. He was really kind to me while you were gone; he visited every day, and he's been helping me whenever I've had a problem with my studies that I couldn't work out myself." Sephiroth looked anxious as Cloud let him pull away a bit, and his next words were slightly worried. "It was okay for him to come and see me so often? He did have your approval?"

"Yes, of course he did. Go back to your studying Sephiroth, I need to change into my uniform and check what and when my next assignment is. You can tell me about what you've been learning when I come back if you'd like."

"I wouldn't bore you?" Sephiroth sounded almost incredulous, then he blushed and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be insolent. I'd be glad to tell you about my lessons if it would please you, it's just, I wouldn't have thought you'd be that interested."

"Don't apologise. You didn't do anything wrong, and I am interested, but finding out what I'm assigned to is my first priority right now." He was more interested in whether or not Sephiroth could make whatever he was studying understandable than in hearing about it, and he was conscious that if he was _really_ interested in the subject matter he'd want to hear about it as soon as possible.

"Then I won't keep you." Sephiroth smiled sadly as he returned to his work, and Cloud went to the bedroom to change into his uniform before setting off to find out his schedule for the next week or so.

"Ah, Strife. Doctor Hollander let you go sooner than we planned for. You've got a physical in eleven days, and before then you need to log at least thirty hours in the holo-training suite, but other than that you're free to do what you want." The secretary handed a slip over with the details of when his physical would be, and Cloud thanked him, then went to book those thirty hours. He couldn't get anything for the next day, but he managed to set up enough time to train in four or five hour blocks before his physical. He wondered if now would be a good time to arrange a meeting with his cousin to discuss the ideas he'd had about Sephiroth, but he was used to letting Rufus decide when and how they met, and besides, he needed to see how well Sephiroth could explain his lessons to him first.

"Sephiroth, do you have anything you can't reschedule tomorrow?"

"No, of course not." Sephiroth looked up from his work with a hint of surprise on his face. "Professor Hojo said he wouldn't come to visit me tomorrow, and I am at your disposal in any case."

"I know. I don't have anything to do tomorrow, so we can go in to get you fitted for those bras if you want."

"Please. Would you like me to finish up here while you make the call?"

"Yes, then you can explain what you've been learning." Cloud patted Sephiroth's arm as he moved past him. "I won't be up to training you for the next few days though; I need to adapt to my new strength and reflexes first." He'd been noticing the changes since he woke up, but he'd been able to consciously adapt to them; he just hoped those thirty hours he was supposed to put in would be enough to at least make a good start on shifting his adaptation to unconscious behaviour.

XOXOX


End file.
